1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) module for a portable terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to an LCD module for a portable terminal that includes an improved assembly structure that helps prevent a white spot and crack phenomenon caused by an external impact.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of electronic communication devices include a display device with a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) module for displaying information. An example of an electronic communication device that includes a display device is a portable terminal Over time the portable terminal has become lighter, slimmer, and smaller while its functions have become increasingly diversified. Also, portable terminals having various constructions have entered the market that conform to a diversity of desires of various consumers.
Many of the aforementioned diverse functions are based on the LCD module. The current trend for the portable terminal is a portable terminal that while thin, is relatively wide so as to improve the visibility of the LCD module. Accordingly, improvement in the assembly of the constituent elements of the LCD module is important to terminal manufacturers.
In recent years, the use of a high-pixel density Thin Film Transistor (TFT) LCD module has become popular because it conforms to various consumers' desire for a high-fidelity display device. The TFT LCD module is relatively thin. Accordingly, a reinforcement plate of Steel Use Stainless (SUS) material is disposed at a rear surface of the TFT LCD module to help prevent breakage of the TFT LCD module.
The TFT LCD module is constructed by laminating a backlight onto an upper part of a metal plate and attaching an LCD panel to an upper part of the backlight. At this time, a frame of synthetic resin material is formed at an edge of the backlight, and is fixed through a process of insert-molding with the reinforcement plate.
Accordingly, the reinforcement plate has a bottom surface and a side surface that is bent to have three edges, and is fixed by insert-molding the frame to the side surface. A plurality of molding holes are provided in the bottom surface of the reinforcement plate such that the frame is partially introduced into the molding holes and retained thereby.
On the other hand, since the TFT LCD module is relatively thin, the backlight may be damaged due to an external impact. Because of this, a crack or white spot phenomenon may occur on an LCD screen. To prevent this white spot and crack phenomenon, the related art reinforces a bottom part of a terminal with a separate buffer tape of above 0.2 t.
However, because construction of the LCD module using the reinforcement tape employs separate materials, an assembly time of a portable wireless terminal increases. Also, the thickness of a tape adds to the thickness of the portable wireless terminal, thereby preventing the portable wireless terminal from being as thin as it could be.